one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Nagasuro/Bio
Appearance Jim is a medium-sized lad, around 5'8, who wears a sleeveless vest over a white T-shirt, with dark-blue jeans and boots to match. While on Jaya and Skypiea, Jim wore a white and yellow robe with blue pants and a white and yellow hat hat. However, the attire was worn out by the time of the Final Battle, and was ripped in various places after they reached the Blue Sea. To fix his clothing problem, Jim is now adorned with a white button up shirt, underneath a black jacket with gold accents, and matching pants. His boots are replaced with more fancier foot attire, simple black shoes. On his side, his two blades, Shigure and Poppy, hang. On his lower back, his cleaver, Shank, is holstered, ready to be used intimidatingly. Personality Jim acts like a child, with his naive nature and youthful energy pounding down on all that he speaks to. He is easily impressed by shiny things, including gold and the like. Behind this exterior however, is a serious minded man who's thirst for revenge comes above all. His justice is a Vengeful Justice, where his "focus" is on finding his father's killer, and by obtaining any help he can find, be it from pirate or marine. He may fight his fellow Marines if he feels they were involved with the death of his father. However, anyone who is uninvolved with his father remains uninvolved, unless they put themselves into the action. Dream Obtain a blade of immense power and use it to avenge his father. Justice His justice is a Vengeful Justice, where his "focus" is on finding his father's killer, and by obtaining any help he can find, be it from pirate or marine. He may fight his fellow Marines if he feels they were involved with the death of his father. However, anyone who is uninvolved with his father remains uninvolved, unless they put themselves into the action. History Jim lived a happy life with his father for his first 13 years of his life. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father worked hard to provide for both of them. As an instructor for young swordsmen at the Marine outpost in the Lvneel Kingdom, he taught his son as well the way to use the blade, even though when Jim started at age 7 the blade was taller than him. The two men lived a peaceful and happy life. Jim had been very serious growing up. However, this changed when he met a young girl in the town that he lived in. A beggar by birth, she had unknowingly outraged a pirate crew by asking for money. Outraged, he had the girl killed in front of everyone. However, the girl smiled as she was brutally assalted and eventually left for dead. This triggered something in Jim's head, and the young man barely stopped smiling after that, trying to keep his mind away from that day. That all changed the night an intruder invaded the house, searching for anything to steal. Jim's father stood up to the man, but was shot and killed before he could land a blow. Jim, shocked and horrified by the fact that his father was dead, attacked the intruder with a sword in anger, cutting the man's upper lip. The intruder left with nothing but a scar and the life of Jim's father. Jim lived with his father's co-teacher until he turned 16, where he heard legends of a powerful sword off-past the Grand Line, that could find and kill any man. This rang true within Jim's heart, and he decided to join the marines to help him on his quest of vengeance. Themes Triva *Jim is voiced in Japanese by Daisuke Sakaguchi, commonly known for his roles as Uso Ewin in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam and as Young Portgas D. Ace in One Piece. *Jim is voiced in English by David A. Kaye. *Nagasuro, Mask of Courage Legendary Creature - Human Samurai Bushido 2 When Nagasuro, Mask of Courage is equipped, it gains Bushido 7 1/2